lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Hawkins
"We need help, Russell: the sharks came after us. If there's anything you guys have been good at, it's defiance, breaking the rules. I'm getting to know how far you'd go to get the job done." '' :::: --Owen Hawkins, ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution's Official Trailer Owen Hawkins is one of the main protagonists in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He is friends with Billy Trenton and Logan Shaw. After encountering two sharks in the woods, Owen seeks to join forces with Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds in a bid to fight the sharks and their creators. With help from new and old allies, Owen leads a final fight against the employees. Owen is portrayed by Ryan Bowman. Biography Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Owen is a close friend of Logan Shaw, and is first seen taking a hike through the woods with him. During their hike, they encounter a Mako and Tiger Shark, which they destroy using several of Owen's weapons. The two retreat upon the arrival of Simon Williams, the leader of the InGen employees that created the sharks. Knowing the sharks still pose a problem, Owen proposes that they seek out Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds and ally with them to fight the sharks. Logan is unsure of this, so Owen sets off by himself. Owen goes to Russell's house, and speaks with him and Gabe indoors. The two are extremely wary around Owen, who informs them of the sharks' return. Owen asks them to keep fighting against the sharks, which Russell and Gabe are reluctant to do. Ultimately, Owen convinces them to rejoin the cause. During their conversation, Owen looks at a set of cards given to Russell by Nate Williams, before he was murdered by his brother Simon. Owen discovers that his oldest friend, Billy Trenton, was abandoned on Isla Sorna by the employees. Enraged, Owen and his father head to Isla Sorna to search for and rescue Billy. Owen searches for several hours, but doesn't find Billy. As a thunderstorm begins, Owen finally finds Billy, and the two return home. Upon their arrival, Owen tells Billy that the world has changed, as Chase Landon and his allies have been murdered. Distraught, Billy seeks to avenge them on his own, but Owen convinces Billy join him in the fight. Billy soon agrees to this, and goes to his house to retrieve several weapons. While there, Owen and Billy fight and kill a group of InGen employees. After the skirmish, the two group with Russell, Gabe, Logan and rogue employee Keith Douglas, who informs the group of the Bombshark - a weapon of mass destruction built by the employees. As Gabe sets off to find the weapon in the woods, Owen and Billy raid one of the employees' main facilities, killing several of its occupants and stealing a cache of weapons. As they unload the weapons at Owen's house, Billy heads into the woods after hearing a distant explosion. Owen later heads back to Russell's house and helps formulate a plan to kill Simon and put Keith in charge of the employees, though this plan ultimately fails. Billy and Gabe defend the Bombshark against a large group of forty employees. Owen eventually joins the struggle and helps fight the employees. When the Bombshark is about to detonate, he retreats along with Billy and Gabe, but finds that the weapon isn't going to explode. The trio then heads to a reservoir where Logan is about to be executed by Rainer Koffman. Owen fights and destroys a Mako Shark while Billy saves Logan. Owen and his allies head into the woods, where they're confronted by Simon. During the confrontation, Billy snipes Simon's shoulder from afar, allowing Owen, Billy and Gabe to run off off and fight various employees and sharks. After Keith reboots the sharks' systems, they turn against the employees and begin slaughtering them. With the employees on the run, Owen and his allies regroup at the Bombshark, where they're joined by four rogue employees. Owen formulates a plan to use a center peel maneuver, where a group of fighters will stand side by side and one-by-one run to the opposite end of the line, allowing them to hold off enemy forces for some time. Doing this will capture the employees in the Bombshark's explosion, wiping them out. Owen and his allies use the maneuver during a large gunfight, and it works well until Billy and Keith are hit by a grenade blast. Owen tries saving Billy, but he's too wounded to move on. Shortly after, Logan is shot and killed, and Gabe orders the rogue employees to retreat. Owen is overwhelmed with rage, but continues fighting and falling back. As the battle nears its end, Keith is shot and killed, while Russell is wounded. Gabe brings Russell to safety on a hilltop, and Owen is wounded as he tries to join them. Owen makes it to the hilltop as the Bombshark detonates, wiping out the employees. Six months later, Owen is depressed, having lost two of his best friends after the traumatic conflict. He meets with Russell and Gabe and expresses his sadness, to which Russell and Gabe assure him that everything they did was necessary, and that they saved so many lives in the process. Accepting his actions as just, Owen reclaims his weapons, which he'd left at Russell's house following the conflict. He leaves the house and walks down the sidewalk, confident. Trivia *This was Ryan Bowman's first major role in any of Scott's films. While he did have a major role in Ninjago, it was a voice acting role. Category:Living Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Protagonists Category:Living Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:2016 Storyline Category:Leaders